This invention relates generally to mannequins, in particular, to a mannequin which simulates the activities of an infant in order to teach potential parents about the realities of parenthood.
Potential parents, such as teenagers, often fail to appreciate the rigors and realities of parenthood. As is known, parenting involves a great deal of time and energy. The demands for caring for a baby keep a parent on duty twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. As a result, it is highly desirable to teach potential parents, especially teenagers, the many aspects of caring for an infant.
Heretofore, in order to teach individuals the realities and rigors of parenthood, infant simulation systems have been developed. For example, in Jurmain et al U.S. Pat. 5,443,388, an infant care simulation system is provided for use in teaching individuals the realities, responsibilities and constraints inherent in carrying for young babies. While the system described in the Jurmain et al '388 patent adequately simulates the crying of an infant, there are significant limitations which minimize the effectiveness of the Jurmain system for use as an educational tool for teaching individuals the realities and rigors of parenthood, and also the positive effects of parenthood.
In the system described in the Jurmain et al '388 patent, the infant cries at random intervals and for random lengths of time thereby demanding a response from the user. As such, monitoring by an instructor of a student'response to the simulated activities is difficult when the simulation system is removed from the instructor's presence. Consequently, methodology for recording the student's responses must be provided in the simulation system to monitor the activities of the student. A device or element for recording the student's responses may add significantly to the cost of the simulation system.
Further, prior art simulation systems typically do not include an element for monitoring the possible abuse thereof. In that infants are fragile and activities such as the shaking or dropping of an infant can cause permanent damage thereto, it is highly desirable to monitor this type of activity in order for instructors to assist a student with a potential problem and to discourage such activities by the student with an actual infant. Also, simulation systems such as the one described in the Jurmain et al '388 patent can be expensive to manufacture. Therefore, it is desirable to monitor the activities of the end user of the simulation system in order to minimize the potential damage thereto.
In addition, there are additional aspects to tending for an infant which are not provided for in prior art simulation systems. For example, it is often times difficult for a parent to know why an infant cries. As a result, it is highly desirable to develop a simulation system in which the student is required to determine the nature of the infant's crying.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide an infant simulation device which teaches potential parents of the realities and rigors of parenthood.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide an infant simulation device which may be used as an educational tool for teaching individuals the realities and rigors of parenthood.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide an infant simulation device which simulates a plurality of activities of an infant at predetermined time periods.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide an infant simulation device wherein a user's responses to the activities simulated by the device are easily monitorable.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide an infant simulation device which monitors the possible abuse and/or tampering of the same.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide an infant simulation device which requires the user to determine the nature of the simulated activities generated by the device.
In accordance with the present invention, a device is provided for simulating the activities of an infant. The device includes a mannequin and a control module positioned within the mannequin for generating one of a plurality of simulated activities by the mannequin at predetermined time intervals. The device also includes a plurality of response elements. Each response element corresponds to a distinct, corresponding simulating activity. A reader element is operatively connected to the control module for receiving a response element therein. The control module terminates the one of a plurality of simulated activities in response to receiving the proper, response element within the reader element, and thereafter generate positive feedback to the user to indicate a correct action has taken.
The device further includes an abuse indicator interconnected to the mannequin. The abuse indicator generates a signal in response to a predetermined force on the mannequin. The abuse indicator includes a toggle switch movable between a first, normal operating position and a second, abuse position in response to a predetermined force on the mannequin. A light emitting diode is provided for generating a visual signal in response to the moving of the toggle switch to the second, abuse position. In addition, a sound generator is provided for generating an audible abuse signal in response to the moving of the toggle switch into the second, abused position. One of the plurality of response elements constitutes an attention element, wherein receipt of the attention element within the reader element terminates the audible abuse signal after a predetermined period.
One of the plurality of response elements constitutes a panic element. Receipt of the panic element within the reader element terminates any of the simulated activities generated by the control module, however, the program will continue. In addition, the control module generates a panic signal in response to receipt of the panic element within the reader element.
A control module is powered by a power source, such as a battery. A low power indicator is operatively connected to the power source. The lower power indicator generates a visual signal if the power supplied by the power source decreases below a predetermined level.
The device of the present invention further includes a tamper indicator interconnected to the control module for generating a tamper signal if the control module is removed from the mannequin. The tamper indicator includes a tamper switch movable between a first, normal operating position, and a second, tampered position in response to the unauthorized removal of the control module from the mannequin. The tamper indicator also includes a light emitting diode for generating a signal in response to the moving of the tamper switch to the tampered position.
The control module of the infant simulation device of the present invention includes a microprocessor and sound generating structure responsive to commands from the microprocessor. The reader element includes a plurality of switches operatively connected to the microprocessor of the control module. Each switch is movable between an open and a closed position. Each response element includes a key having distinct, coded bitting thereon. By inserting a response element into the reader element, the coded bitting closes a unique, corresponding combination of switches of the reader element. This, in turn, provides a unique, corresponding signal to the microprocessor.
The control module and the reader element are housed in a housing. The housing has a slot therein so as to allow for insertion of a response element. The housing is positioned within a cavity in the mannequin. A hook and pile element is utilized to maintain the housing within the cavity. A flexible tab member extends from the housing so as to facilitate removal of the housing from the mannequin.
Finally, a sensor is provided for monitoring the position of the mannequin and for providing a signal to the control module in response to the positioning of the mannequin in a predetermined, non-acceptable position. In response to the signal generated by the sensor, the control module generates an audio signal to indicate the positioning of the mannequin in a non-acceptable position.
In accordance with the present invention, a method is also provided for simulating activities of an infant. The method includes providing a mannequin and generating one of a plurality of simulated activities by the mannequin at predetermined time intervals. A response element is selected corresponding to the simulated activity in order to terminate the simulated activity by the mannequin.
The method of the present invention may also include the additional step of generating a visual signal in response to a predetermined force on the mannequin. Further, an audible signal may be generated in response to a predetermined force on the mannequin. The audible signal may be terminated with a selected response element.
The method contemplates providing a panic element and generating a signal with the panic element so as to terminate any of the simulated activities by the mannequin. If an activity is terminated by a panic element, the method contemplates generating a panic signal in response thereto so as to indicate to an instructor use of the same.
Power is supplied for generating the simulated activities by the mannequin. The method contemplates monitoring the power supplied and generating a signal in response to the power decreasing below a predetermined level.
The plurality of simulated activities by the mannequin are performed according to a program. It is contemplated that a plurality of programs may be constructed, with an instructor having the ability to select a desired program for generating the simulated activities.